Randy295's Class List
Max LVL of the Base Classes are 20 (99 for brpverse) Max LVL of the Promoted Classes are 30 (until we force randy to expand the level cap as we will get to level 30 before finishing drakenia?) 99 for brpverse (198 total for B&RPverse. 50 total for Archaiverse) Personal Classes (aka "Player"-only classes) Young Hero (Personal class of Young Mario) Storm Sorceress (Personal class of Alyss) Deliveryman (Personal class of Sawyer) Hellrise Captain (Personal class of Itamirias) Embershock Sorceress (Personal class of L) DoD (Drows of Dusken) Captain (Personal class of Mysten) Loyaltide Mistress (Personal class of Sarah) ??? Mage (Personal class of Unintroduced Character) Garden Priestess (Personal class of Xylia) Immortal Virulence (Personal class of Zargkona) Burning Dwarf Prince (Personal class of """/K) Robomancer (Personal class of Reyira) Ice Fighter (Personal class of Painite) Jaws' Brutalist (Personal class of T) Orelementalist (Personal class ot P) Jester (Personal class of Callum) Prince (Personal class of Kentaro...I think...) Coldshock Sorceress (Personal class of Unintroduced Archaiverse Character) Promoted Personal Classes Promotion 1 Starlight Hero (Promotion of White Mages. Dominic only though) Duelist (Promotion of Prince) Grand Prince (Promotion of Prince) Royal Jester (Promotion of Jester) Ardent Knight (Promotion of Burning Dwarf Prince) Voltflame Witch (Promotion of Embershock Sorceress) Devilish Muse (Promotion of Hellrise Captain) Dark Assassin (Promotion of DoD Captain) Rising Cobble (Promotion of Jaws' Brutalist) Promotion 2 General of Firestorm (Promotion of Ardent Knight) Stormlance Matriarch/Amethyst Muse (Promotions of Storm Mistress) Sunblood Mistress (Promotion of Devilish Muse) Base Classes Swordsman Mage Anima Mage (Fire/Ice/Wind/Electric) Shaman (Nature/Earth) Space Mage Light Mage Dark Mage Tao Mage (Light/Dark) Psychokinetic Mage Nuclear Mage Archer Thief Archon White Mage Troubadour Ninja Pirate Buccaneer Harpooner Musketeer Gunner Hatcheteer Raider Poison Mage Necromancer Slammer Marauder Druid Shifter Runner Longswordsman Pikeman Ice Hound Squire (Mounted) Fletcher (Mounted) Spellsword (Mounted) Nomad (Mounted) Gypsy (Mounted) Samurai Bard (Male equivalent of Chanteuse) Chanteuse (Female equivalent of Bard) Dancer (Male equivalent of Kali - strength focused) Kali (Female equivalent of Dancer - magic focused) Lesser Dark Elemental Pegasus Rider (Flying) Wyvern Rider (Flying/Draconic) Avian Rider (Flying) Sentinel (Armored) Doll Maker Scout Spy Promoted Classes Red Knight (Promotion of Swordsmen and Hatcheteers) Paladin (Promotion of Swordsmen and Squires) (Mounted) Athánatoi (Promotion of Swordsmen) Greatswordsman (Promotion of Longswordsmen) (Armored) Doppelsöldner (Promotion of Longswordsmen) (Armored) Cataphract (Promotion of Longswordsmen) (Armored/Mounted) Sniper (Promotion of Archer) Arbalester (Promotion of Archer) Archmage (Promotion of Mages) Anima Sage (Promotion of Anima Mages) Justicar (Promotion of Light Mage) Cabalist (Promotion of Light Mage) Nightblade (Promotion of Dark Mage) Taomancer (Promotion of Tao Mage) Assassin (Promotion of Thieves and Spies) Vulture Rider (Promotion of Thief) Trickster (Promotion of Thief) White Sage (Promotion of White Mage) Paragon (Promotion of White Mage) Purifier (Promotion of White Mage) Plaguebearer (Promotion of Poison Mages) Pathopiker (Promotion of Poison Mages) Viking (Promotion of Hatcheteers) Reaver (Promotion of Necromancers and Hatcheteers) Lich (Promotion of Necromancer) Reaper (Promotion of Necromancer) Summoner (Promotion of Druid) Cowpoke (Promotion of Gunner) (Mounted) Gunslinger (Promotion of Gunner) Heavy (Promotion of Gunner) Draugr (Promotion of Walkers, Crawlers and Runners) Greatswordsman (Promotion of Longswordsmen) (Armored) Halberdier (Promotion of Pikemen) (Armored) Jouster (Promotion of Pikemen and Squires) (Mounted) Dragoon (Promotion of Pikemen) Sovereign (Promotion of Pikemen. Ebonas only) (Armored) Nuclear Sage (Promotion of Nuclear Mages) Shogun (Promotion of Samurai) Fistmeler (Promotion of Fletchers and Scouts) (Mounted) Sagittarii (Promotion of Nomads) (Mounted) Templar (Promotion of Spellswords) (Mounted) Void Knight (Promotion of Spellswords) (Mounted) Zigano (Promotion of Gypsies) (Mounted) Blade Dancer (Promotion of Dancer) Spirit Dancer (Promotion of Dancer; focused in summoning stuff) Dark Summoner (Promotion of Kali; focused in life-stealing long ranged magical attacks, a bit of buffing, and summoning dark entities) Soul Eater (Promotion of Kali; focused in applying curses to aid allies) Greater Dark Elemental (Promotion of Lesser Dark Elemental) Guardian (Promotion of Sentinels) (Armored) Voodoo Master (Promotion of Doll Maker) Ranger (Promotion of Scouts and Fletchers) (Mounted) Captain (Promotion of Pirates) Swashbuckler (Promotion of Pirates) Marksman (Promotion of Musketeers) Enemy-Only/Ally-Only Classes Raider Outlaw Walker Crawler Nuclear Mage Hellhound Thunder Hound Floating Eye Lesser Fire Elemental Lesser Ice Elemental Lesser Electric Elemental Lesser Water Elemental Lesser Earth Elemental Lesser Light Elemental Lesser Dragon Elemental Lesser Nature Elemental Lesser Space Elemental Lesser Psychokinetic Elemental Cyclops Gargoyle Floating Shield Possessed Sword Soldier Bowman Mage Journeyman Blacksmith Infantry Gemnian Plasma Shooter Gemnian Flare Shooter Gemnian Infantry Gemnian Heavy Infantry (Armored) Gemnian Shocktrooper Laser Turret Enemy-Only/Ally-Only Promoted Classes Cerberus (Promotion of Hellhounds) Mage Eye (Promotion of Floating Eyes) Demonic Eye (Promotion of Floating Eyes) Blue Knight (Maybe) (Note to self: Sword-and-Lance user) Yellow Knight (Maybe) (Note to self: Axe-and-Lance user) Greater Water Elemental (Promotion of Lesser Water Elementals) Deathclops (Promotion of Cyclops) Greater Gargoyle (Promotion of Gargoyles) Fire Dragon (Promotion of N/A) Ice Dragon (Promotion of N/A) Shock Dragon (Promotion of N/A) Water Dragon (Promotion of N/A) Skeletal Dragon (Promotion of N/A) King's Shield (Promotion of Floating Shields) King's Sword (Promotion of Possessed Swords) Agent (Promotion of Spies) Unseen/Mentioned/Undecided Moonlight Hero (???) Sunlight Hero (???) Cannoneer (Should it be a promotion of any pirate classes and/or maybe the gunner class?)Category:Classes